


IV Play

by IcdKoffie



Series: XII Play [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humor, Incest Play, Intergluteal Sex, Light Sadism, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rio visits Quattro at his house, he suggests playing a "family" themed game with his brothers. Of course, the game's anything but family friendly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	IV Play

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first part of the "XII Play" series! I named it after R.Kelly's "12 Play". Plus, III, IV, & V, the Arclight brother's Japanese names, added together equals 12!
> 
> There are 4 reasons why is called "IV Play". First, it's named after Quattro's Japanese name, IV. Second, it's about a foursome. Third, incest play's the main theme. Fourth, it's a tribute to The Dream's album, "IV Play". Besides, I wanted to write a fic called "4 Play", and Zexal's the ideal fandom.

 

 

 

IV Play

“No, you can _not_ go there! I won’t allow it!” Shark yelled while blocking the way out of his house.

Rio crossed her arms. “Are you telling me that I’m not allowed to leave my own house?”

He hesitated. “Well, uhh… not really…”

“Move, Reginald.”

“No.” he turned his head.

“Why the heck not?”

He looked at this sister. “Because he’s dangerous, and he might try to hurt you again. You just got released from the hospital; I’m just looking out for ya.”

Shark was talking about Quattro; after Rio was well, she told him that she planning on visiting Quattro, the guy that put her in the hospital in the first place. Obviously, Shark wasn’t gonna let that happen, especially if he couldn’t be there. Sure, Quattro said he was sorry, but Shark didn’t buy that for a second. Even if he really meant it, who the hell cared? Rio could’ve died.

“Rio, think about what you’re doing.” Shark sounded tearful. “He hurt you really badly. What if he and his brothers gang up on you? You might not make it.”

Sighing, Rio said, “I know you care about me, but don’t worry- I can take care of myself. Quattro’s a changed man, right? It’ll be fine.”

“I dunno…”

“See?” she stopped crossing her arms. “It’s nothing.”

“ But I still don’t understand why you need to go to his house.” he raised his voice. “Why can’t you meet him at a public place?”

She took two steps towards him. “Let’s see… I need for him apologize to my face, and the street isn’t a good place to do that. Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah, but…”

She growled. “Reginald…”

Giving into his sister, he said, “Fine. You can go. But you better be home before dark, or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else I’ll… be worried.” Shark giggled out of nervousness.

“Move.” she pointed.

“Oh, right.” he obeyed and Rio turned the doorknob and stepped out.

“Rio!” he called.

She faced him. “Yeah?”

“I-” Shark scratched the back of his head. “Be careful, OK?”

Smiling, she said, “Always. See ya!” she waved and walked off.

About thirty minutes later, Rio reached to Quattro’s mansion. She admitted that going there alone was a little crazy. OK, maybe _a lot_ crazy. Psycho Quattro was bad enough, but he had two other brothers she needed to worry about. According to Reginald, they were almost as nutty as he was. But hey, she could handle herself.

She rang the doorbell three times, and a pink-haired boy answered. “Hello. What I do for you?”

“ _He seems normal…_ ” “Hi. Is Quattro here?”

He blinked and answered, “Oh, are you one of his fans?”

“Ugh, hardly. I’m Rio, Reginald’s sister.”

He looked shocked. “I see. Yeah, he’s here. Follow me. Oops, I forgot- my name’s Trey. Excuse my manners.” he chuckled.

Rio laughed along with him and followed him. That probably wasn’t the best idea- Quattro and this boy may have something planned for her. But she came prepared; if worst comes to worst, she’d duel them… or pepper spray them… or shoot them. Jeez, she might as well be at a military base right now.

Trey opened a door- Quattro’s room door possibly- and escorted her in. To no surprise, Quattro was there, sitting on the couch. She had to be on her guard.

“Brother, you have a guest. Shark’s sister, Rio.”

He looked up. “I know who she is.” he got up and stepped towards her. “Hi there, Rio. Don’t worry, my brothers and I won’t lay a hand on you.”

That didn’t reassure her.

“Anyway,” he continued. “I’m sorry about I did, I really am. Vetrix ordered me to use that card, but that’s not an excuse. I take full responsibility.” his voice was sorrowful, and his face had “regret” written all over it.

Rio smiled. “That’s all I wanted to hear. I believe you, and I forgive you.” she hugged him; honestly, it was a bit strange because she wasn’t totally comfortable around him and he didn’t hug her back.

“Thanks.” he patted her upper back.

She let go. “I heard that you saved me from the fire.” she smirked. “Is that true?”

He nodded. “It was the least I could do…”

She clamped her right hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You just wanted to protect your family; I can relate to that.”

“Rio…”

She released her grip. “Uhh, I guess I should go. I-”

“Why?” Quattro interrupted. “If you’re not busy, why not hang out with us?”

“Yeah!” Trey agreed. “It’d be fun!”

Chuckling, she exclaimed, “Sure!”

The trio went to sit on Quatro’s couch; they were making small talk when a silver-haired man entered the room.

“Quattro, I-” he noticed Rio. “Who’s this?” he pointed. “Your biggest fan?”

“ _Tch, he acts just like Reginald_.” she lip smacked. “Uh, NO. I’m Rio, Shark’s sister.”

“Does he know you’re here?”

“Yeah…?” she shrugged in annoyance.

“Oh, err…” he returned his arm to his side. “Pardon my rudeness. It’s the first time we’ve had a visitor. Call me Quinton.”

Rio waved. “Hey, Quinton.”

“Hi.” he sat next to her.

A moment of silence.

“So…” Quattro spoke up. “what’cha wanna do?”

“Something.” Quinton sounded bored outta his mind. “ _Anything_.”

“How about a duel?” Trey suggested.

Quattro grumbled loudly.

“A three-on-one duel?”

“Nah!” he waved. “Something more exciting than that. Much more.”

Trey looked confused. “What’s more exciting than dueling?”

“Trey, you have no life.” he stated. “What I meant was…” he eyed Rio. “we have a girl in the house…”

His younger brother slowly opened his mouth, and Quinton rose from his seat.

“Quattro, take that back this instant!” he ordered. “How dare you talk-”

“No, no, it’s OK.” Rio assured.

Quinton looked at her in doubt. “Are you sure?”

“I am.”

He sat back down.

“So, Rio…” Quattro turned his attention to her. “What’cha say? It’s cool if you say no.”

Having some orgy with him and his brothers was totally out of the question… or at least, it _should_ be. She wasn’t like that, and there was no way she could lower herself to sleep with the guy who almost killed her, even though he sincerely apologized. But Quattro was very attractive- she couldn’t deny that. No wonder why he had tons of female fans. His brothers were quite the lookers too, especially that Trey. Oh no… this was going in the wrong direction…

Rio bit her lip. “Let’s get to it.”

“You don’t have to do this…” Trey said with worry.

“This is actually OK to you?” Quinton asked.

Quattro bursted into laughter. “Wow, Rio! I figured you were fiery, but this is… this is-”

Rio shot daggers at him.

“Uh, err…” he cleared his throat. “This’ll be fun. Let’s make it even more interesting- role playing.”

Trey raised an eyebrow. “What kind?”

“A family theme, hopefully.” Quinton wished.

“Bro, you’re a genius! Let’s pretend that Rio’s our family member! She’ll be anything we want!” exclaimed Quattro.

They were shocked.

“That’s… that’s definitely not what I meant by a family theme,” said Quinton.

“Brother, she barely knows us…” Trey reminded him.

“Let’s let Rio decide.”

Yeah, her brother was right about this family. What the heck has she gotten herself into? These boys were hot though, and she was in her rebellious and curious stage. Maybe she could get one of them to play as Reginald; she was itching to beat the crap outta him.

“I’m cool with it, but one of you has to be Reginald at some point.”

The brothers looked uneasy.

“I never would’ve guessed that you were into this kinda stuff,” Quattro was amazed.

“I'm not, but what the hey? I might as well take this chance, and you only live once, y’know?” she shrugged.

He smirked.

“So, how do we decide who gets to go first?” Trey asked. “A duel?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Since Rio’s our guest, she should pick,” Quinton said.

Her first choice was a no brainer. “Trey!”

Quattro jumped outta his seat. “WHAT?! But I’m the one who thought of this!!”

“She made her decision, so calm down.” suggested Quinton.

He obeyed and sat down.

A smile appeared on Trey’s face. “Don’t worry, brother. You’ll get your chance soon. But I get to go first, OK?” he stood up, looked at Rio, and his smile widened. “We’ll share some quality time together, OK? OK, then.” he smiled fully, showing his teeth.

Uh… OOOOOKKKKK then. Rio heard that Trey was the most “normal” person in his family, and if that was true, then that was a serious problem. This kid was almost as whacked out as his brother. She stared at the door; maybe it wasn’t too late to run like the wind.

“Ok, then. So, who do you want me to play as?” she braced herself for the answer.

He blushed ten shades of crimson. “My mother.” he replied while still grinning.

Their faces dropped.

“ _He’s even crazier than Quattro_.” “Wow…” Rio was speechless.

Quattro choked. “Holy shit! I never would’ve guessed something like _that_! What they say is true- the innocent ones are freaks in bed.”

They wiped the grin off his face. About dang time.

Quinton closed his eyes. “Our mother died when he was little.” he explained with little emotion. “No wonder he has a fantasy like that.”

“Emotionless as usual,” stated Quattro.

Rio placed her right hand on her heart. “I’m so sorry…”

The smile returned. “It’s OK. You’re my mom now.” it became wider.

She stopped feeling bad for him.

“Come here, Mommy.” Trey said in a soft voice.

Her stomach turned and she reluctantly walked up to him. He wasted no time kissing her and he pushed her on the couch. This was probably his first kiss; it was awkward.

After Trey broke it, he apologized.

“It’s fine…” Rio unbuttoned his top. “son.” she was trying to get into the mood.

His trademark grin appeared yet again.

Off came the rest of their clothing. Their faces were beet red, but Trey got over his embarrassment and made the first move by descending his lips on Rio’s left nipple. He sucked on it hungerly like a baby would. It was a sloppy job, with his spit flowing down her stomach. But his hard sucks were making her body temperature rise; she drove his head deeper into her, which was what he wanted perhaps. His tongue was now swirling around her nipple and he was breathing heavily on it. Rio couldn’t take it anymore; her toes curled and small moans escaped from her mouth.

Trey then kissed around her breasts and rubbed her tummy like she was pregnant. Pregnancy… ugh, this whole mother/son thing was kinda gross, but the sex felt nice. Trying to block those thoughts out of her mind, she sighed and opened her legs, hoping he’d bring his hand down there. He took the hint and slowly slid his hand down to her wet pussy. First, Trey stroked her numb clit with his thumb, then he inserted a finger into her tight slit. In response, she jerked and shivered; it was the first time a finger entered her besides her own.

“Uh, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Trey asked concerned.

She gulped. “NO, this is just new for me.”

He smiled, not in a creepy way. “This is new for me, too.” he continued his actions and Rio arched her back, basically begging for more.

“Umm… more…” she had to come out and moan it.

Rubbing her clit harder, Trey asked, “You need me to do more for you, Mommy?”

Can he _please_ cut the “Mommy” crap? “Mmm… yeah… son…”

“Would I be a good son if I did?” he asked in a needy way.

“Yeah, I need you to pleasure Mommy.” she’d say _anything_ if it’d help him insert more fingers.

Trey moaned and entered another finger in her while running his thumb on her outer lips. As he was fingering her rougher, he pressed his thumb down and used his free hand to squeeze and massage her breasts. Rio screamed, grabbed onto the arm of the couch, and slammed her legs. That made Trey stop touching her tits and he slid his hand up her throat to her mouth, running a finger on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and he placed two fingers in there. While sucking them, Trey resumed fingering her with her legs still closed. That must’ve been hard for him, but it felt even better for her. Closing her hands created greater friction, and she bit down on his fingers on impulse.

Trey quickly pulled them out. “Ow!”

“Whoops, sorry!”

“It’s fine.” he shook his hand.

Rio heard Quattro laugh. She looked at him- he was already naked, unsurprisingly.

“Anyway,” Trey began. “Can I…” he grabbed his twitching, pre-cumming cock. “ _Ppppplllleeeasssseee_?” he asked like a whiny child.

Man, she wanted that in her, but she was scared for two reasons- one, she was a virgin and two, she was about to lose it to this quack. Beneath his wacky exterior, he seemed tender though, so maybe it won’t hurt that badly. Never mind that she might feel crappy about this later. Meh, she was gonna live for the moment. No more regrets. Trey’s fingers wiggling around in her pussy was a big factor in that decision.

She deeply sighed. “Go ahead… please be gentle, son.”

Another moan escaped him. “Of course I’ll be, Mommy.” he opened her legs, yanked his sticky fingers out, placed her legs on his shoulders, and carefully entered her.

OK, this was pretty painful, although Trey did his best to be gentle. His dick slowly slid in her, and soon its hardness was starting to feel pretty good as it grinding on her walls. A couple of jolts of pain still pierced through her though.

When he was fully in her, Trey asked, “Are you ready?” while breathing down on the left side of her neck.

His hot breath wasn’t helping. “Yeah…”

They groaned as he started to pull out, but not fully. Then, he began to thrust her carefully after grabbing onto her shoulders. Pain and pleasure molded into one as Trey moved in and out of her. Rio called out his name and dug her nails into his back, and he picked up the pace. Their bodies were covered in sweat at this point.

“You’re the greatest Mommy ever!” Trey yelled.

Ugh! But, whatever. “Oh, son, you’re so good at this!” Rio had to play along.

“Am I a good son?” he asked, pressing his body closer against hers. “Am I really?”

His body heat spiked through her. “Mmm… yeah, you are.”

“Oh, Mommy, you’re so good to me…” he was thrusting even faster; it started to hurt again.

She winced. “Ahh… ohh… you’re very good, son.” the pain subsided.

Trey had to slow down eventually, but his thrusting was still causing a fire in her; the feel of his cock was making her wanna explode. She was gonna do that any minute now, but her beat her to it. He cried out “Mommy!” and came. Tired, he collapsed and panted on the left side of her neck.

That did it- she came also and closed her eyes.

When they were breathing normally, Trey pulled out. Rio tried closing her legs- that was when the pain really hit her. She also noticed the small blood spot on the couch.

“I’m sorry… was I too rough with you?” Trey asked holding onto Rio’s thighs.

“No, this is normal. I’m fine.”

He let go. “Hold on, I’ll get a wet towel.” he walked off.

Quattro laughed. “Damn, that was HOT! Who knew Trey had it in him?”

Quinton was flushed. “That was… uh… interesting…”

“C’mon, man! You know you loved it!”

“No I didn’t.”

Pointing to the stain on his brother’s pants, Quattro said, “Liar!”

He looked down. “Gah!”

A second round of loud laughter. “Take off your clothes, bro! Set your cock free!”

He grumbled. “Absolutely not.”

“Aren’t you hot?” Quattro started to fist his cock.

Quinton sighed. “Fine.” he stood up to remove his clothing and sat back down to give his erection a much needed stroking.

“So Rio,” Quattro turned to her. “did you like your first time… ‘Mommy’?” he giggled like a deranged schoolgirl.

Argh, she could punch him in the face right now! Of course she didn’t like being called “Mommy” by some boy she just met while his brothers watched, but the actual sex rocked her world.

“It was good.” simple answer.

“I’d bet!” he slapped his thigh. “With you going, ‘oh, son, oh yeah!’ HA HA HA!”

Whacko.

The door opened; Trey finally arrived with a wet washcloth. He approached her and pressed it down on her pussy. The boiling hot water made her jump, but he was gentle. Rio choose the right person to sleep with first- no friggin’ way she was gonna pick Quattro, and Quinton seemed cold and harsh.

“OK, I think the bleeding stopped,” Trey said.

She smiled. “Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore. Thanks, Trey.”

He removed the washcloth, looked up at her, and grinned back. “You welcome, Mommy.”

This was gonna be a _long_ day.

They took a break on the couch, then Quattro asked, “Who’s going next, Rio?”

She placed a finger on her lower lip to think. Did it really matter? Between the remaining two brothers, Quinton seemed saner, but that wasn’t saying much. Screw it- she might as well pick Quattro. Otherwise, she’d have to put up with his temper tantrums. Not to mention she thought he was a little hotter than Quinton.

“You, I guess.” she shrugged.

“OH, HELL YEAH!” Quattro jumped outta his seat and cheered like a spectator at a sports game.

Trey clapped for some reason.

Quinton winced. “Quit yelling in my ear!”

“My bad, bro.” he calmed down.

“So, who am I gonna be?” Rio tried to sound upbeat. She knew that Quattro was a million kinds of crazy, so she won’t be surprised by his answer.

He smirked. “My sister.”

His… sister? That was it? Seriously? Wow, that was actually pretty normal. Yes, she just used the word “normal” to describe the scariest person she has ever come across.

Her body unstiffened. “Whew. Fine, I can deal with that.”

“Let’s go to bed, sis.” he walked to his large bed, and Rio followed.

“Sit,” he ordered softly.

She made herself comfortable and Quattro leaned in to press his lips against hers. Much to her amazement, the kiss wasn’t rough. Just before it got deeper, he gently pushed her, breaking it. Then, he swung her legs on his shoulders and started to enter her.

He stopped suddenly. “I could give a fuck about the foreplay.” [ part of the hook from the The Dream’s “IV Play” song] he dived his dick deeper into Rio’s sea.

Quattro’s cock was the longest and thickest, so she felt the pleasure from it all over her body. But forget about him ever being kind.

As soon as he filled her completely, he slammed in and out of her slit. His movements sent shock waves up her spine, and she was yelling at the top of her lungs and twisting and turning like she having a seizure.

“Oh, big brother!” Quattro was older than her.

“Little sister… mmm… damn…” he cursed through his teeth.

Rio’s walls became wetter with every earth-shaking impale, and his member was able to glide on her sweet spots with ease. Her body felt so warm and sticky from sweat from Quattro’s grinding. Soon, her walls tightened around his dick and it was so closed in that she began to feel it in her chest.

Quattro then lightly turned Rio on her side and dropped one of her legs. He began thrusting her again at an even faster pace, which caused her eyes to roll back and she shivered and screamed uncontrollably.

She was about to cum, but he stopped and commanded, “Say, I’m your biggest fan, big brother!’ “

“I’m your biggest fan, big brother.” this was beyond humiliating.

He pouted. “Aww, you can do better than that.”

Rio rolled her eyes. “I’m your biggest fan, big brother.” she moaned.

After thrusting her twice, he said, “That’s _much_ better, little sister…” in a sensual manner.

The rough banging continued, and his hot cum splattered in her pussy. She had an orgasm also and almost blacked out. When Quattro was breathing normally, he dropped her other leg and pulled out.

Rio was still panting. “Wow, Quattro… you’re amazing...”

“You ain’t gotta tell me what I already know.” he sounded cocky as usual.

“Tch, I’m guessing you’ve done this before?”

“Of course I have. Lots of times.”

“Let me guess- with your female fans, right?” Quinton, who was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, asked.

Quattro turned to him. “Duh!” he cracked up.

Crazy asshole.

“You sicken me.” Quinton hissed.

He stopped laughing and swung Rio’s right leg on his shoulder. “Anyway, I’m not done playing with you yet, little sis.” he licked his lips.

Rio blushed in response.

His free hand was rubbing her clit and pussy lips; the strokes caused vibrations to run across her body and she groaned. He stopped for a moment and a really sharp pain went through her. Opening her eyes, she saw Quattro’s arm traveling up her opening.

“What the hell, Quattro?!” she yelled as loud as she could. “Are you even more nuts that I think you are?”

“Quattro, have you lost your mind?” Quinton raised his voice.

“Brother, isn’t that going too far?” Trey asked.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” he answered as he pushed his arm deeper in Rio at a snail’s pace.

Although he was trying his best to be delicate, it still hurt like hell. Tears started to flow down her face and she was moaning in pain. Quattro must’ve noticed because he used his free hand to wipe the tears away and then trailed it down to the middle of her breasts, grinding on them. The feeling almost negated the pain in her lower body, and wiping her tears was sweet of him.

His arm was all the way in now; he grabbed Rio’s shoulder and slowly started pulling out, leaving his fist in. God, this was _so_ painful. He glided his arm inside her again, faster this time. It didn’t hurt too badly, even though Quattro’s arm was much bigger than his dick. The heat rushed right straight through her all of a sudden, and she moaned his name and pleaded to feel more of him in her chest. He listened of course, and drove in and out of her pussy like the madman he was. Rio’s walls tightened around his arm and she loved the feeling of his hot skin on her creamy walls. The pleasure built up to uncontrollable levels, and she screamed his name and came again.

Her breathing became shallow, and she felt him taking his time to pull out.

“Damn, I didn’t think you’d do that twice.” he licked his fingers clean. “Little sis.” he moaned.

She was too tired to respond.

“Hot…” Trey sounded like he was in a trance. “brother and sister…”

“Stay cool, Trey.” Quinton said. “Do you want a sister, Quattro?”

He cackled. “Yeah, but I got this girly boy instead.” he pointed to Trey.

“Hey!”

“Don’t talk to him that way!” Quinton ordered.

Rio sat up and exclaimed, “I’m starving! Let’s eat!”

The brothers stared at her.

“Me too! Let’s go!” Quattro yelled.

“You two sure are energetic,” said Quinton.

Trey chuckled.

The four headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and returned to Quattro’s room. They rested on the couch and chatted for a while.

“Yo, you’re next Quinton.” Quattro called.

“I know.” he hissed.

“So, who do you want me to be?” Rio asked.

Out of the three brothers, Quinton was clearly the most calm and rational, so Rio had nothing to worry about. Heck, he may even drop this silly “family” thing and just have regular sex with her. Or skip his turn.

He looked straight at her. “Our late family dog.”

Holy. Crap. OK, it was official- Quinton was the craziest of them all. This whole time, he was some kind of secret sicko. Rio’s eyes were locked on the door; she should grab her clothes and head for the hills. If Quinton wasn’t so smoking hot, that is.

Still, her face lost its color. “...”

Trey frowned. “That’s a little gross, brother. I’m sorry.”

“ _A little_?” Rio thought.

Quattro’s eyes looked like they were gonna pop outta his head. “HOLY FUCK! QUINTON, YOUR ASS IS FUCKIN’ CRAZY! YOU-”

“Stop cussing so damn much!” Quinton demanded. “I… I miss our dog, OK?! Don’t judge me!”

It was surprising to see him acting like that; he was normally collected.

“Uhh… I didn’t mean to judge you.” Trey said. “I miss him too.”

“Damn, no wonder why you weren’t shocked by us! I thought you were just being your usual cool self, but I was wrong. I mean, _wow_! You had this planned this whole time?” asked Quattro.

Quinton crossed his arms. “Hardly, but my turn was coming, and that was the only thing I could think of.”

“Uh, don’t you have an aunt or stepmother fantasy?” Rio sounded desperate.

Quattro jumped outta his seat. “I forget about the aunts!”

“And the stepmother!” Trey added. “We’ll do that next time!”

There was never gonna _be_ a “next time”.

“No.” Quinton answered.

“A grandmother?” she’d be anyone, _anyone_ or anything other than a friggin’ dog.

He scowled. “A grandmother? Now that’s just sick and crazy.”

“ _Look who’s talking…_ ” “A great-grandmother?”

He nodded.

Dammit.

“By the way, Quinton,” Quattro began. “you didn’t… you know… to the dog, did you?”

His face turned red. “Of course not, you imbecile!”

“Just askin’.” he shrugged. “Have you done anything with anyone?”

He averted his eyes. “No…”

Quattro laughed hysterically. “Whoa, for real? But you’re older than me!”  
“Yes, I’m ‘for real’.” he answered.

“So I'm the only person with experience, then?”

“Looks like it.” Trey replied. “This is so special!”

Rio didn’t see what was so “special” about giving her body to three incestuous lunatics, but…

“Yeah, you’re a slut, Quattro.” Quinton stated.

“IT’S ‘CAUSE YOU GUYS WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME!!”

“I’m sorry, brother.” Trey stood up and patted Quattro’s shoulder. “Wanna sleep together for now on?”

“That’ll be nice.” he sobbed on Trey’s shoulder.

The word “issues” couldn’t begin to describe what this family has.

“Ignore my brothers’ stupidity.” Quinton suggested.

Will do.

He pointed to the floor. “Get down on all fours, bitch.”

Rio shot an ice cold stare at him. “Uh, excuse me?”

“Uh… I didn’t mean to use that term in that way. Female dog.”

She sighed loudly and did what she was told. Her turn was next, so she could tolerate this.

Rio could feel Quinton opening her butt cheeks and licking the insides of her butt. His hot tongue running up and down made her moan. Then, he circled his tongue around her hole slowly and flicked it inside. Since she was already wet, her hole opened up and he was able to travel his tongue through it. Endless groans escaped her as his tongue squirmed.

Her clit was twitching rapidly, and she wished Quinton could rub it with those big fingers of his. But he was doing something even better with them- he fingered her butt hole. HIs motions sent cold chills up her spine, and she moaned his name. Mmm… maybe this wasn’t so bad. She could deal.

“Good dog…” he groaned.

She spoke too soon.

Quinton took his finger out and started to rub his cock in her butt. In response, Rio began massaging her right nipple. He then pressed her butt checks together, creating more friction. They cried out and he picked up the pace. Then, he grabbed onto her hips and inserted his member in her opening.

“AHH!” she yelled.

“Sorry…” he rubbed her hips.

When Quinton was fully in, he took his to pull out and slowly reentered her; she whimpered with every move he made. Regardless, he rapidly moved back and forth, slamming into her. At this rate, a waterfall was gonna pour out of her.

And that was what happened after Quinton released his hot fluids in her butt; combined with the sensation of his hard dick in her airtight opening, she released a powerful orgasm and collapsed, barely breathing evenly.

A few minutes later, Quinton removed his member from her rear and commanded, “Alright, now lick me from the bottom to the top.”

 _“Like a dog_?” Rio took a while to recover and crawled to his right foot, flicking her tongue on his toes.

“Ha ha, that tickles!” he giggled.

She then licked all over his leg, sampling every inch of his salty, sweaty skin. Her tongue soon found itself on his erection; Rio flicked the pre-cum and licked the bottom of his shaft.

Quinton released a low moan. “Suck it. Master’s orders.”

Dirty talk wasn’t his specialty, now was it? But whatever. Obeying her “master”, Rio wrapped her lips on his cock and and bobbed her head in a quick motion.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair. “Oh, mmm, ahh… your mouth… your tongue… AHH!”

So he _was_ good at dirty talk after all. Her clit was tingling, so she used her right hand to stroke it while still keeping the pace of the blowjob. Quinton’s dick was muffling her groaning.

Suddenly, he pulled her off his cock and pushed her face on his stomach. Her tongue journeyed all around his toned torso to his throat. She was about to kiss him, but he requested,

“Lick my face.”

Wow, he was really serious about this dog thing. Rio obeyed and her tongue covered every part of his cute face, from his chin to the crown. Then, she licked down to his lips and locked hers with his.

When the kiss was broken, Rio said, “That wasn’t too bad.”

Quinton looked lost. “What do you mean?”

She shook her head. “Never mind.”

Turning around, she saw the other two brothers with bloody noses and fire red faces.

“I… uh… you… err…” Trey struggled to speak.

Out of nowhere, Quattro was jumping on the couch and yelled, “ SHIT, THAT WAS SO FUCKING HOT!! YOU’RE DA MAN, QUINTON! THOSE MOVES WERE-”

“Can you stop acting an insane idiot?” Quinton asked in a firm way. “You’re driving me crazy!”

“ _Dude, you were crazy from the get go_.”

“Um, can you guys please stop arguing?” Trey pleaded.

This was all kinds of ridiculous. Rio just realized that her virginity was taken by the psycho version of _The Three Stooges_. None of her future boyfriends should ever find out about this. Shoot, if _anyone_ hears about this, she’d never be able to leave her room.

Her stomach growled. “I’m hungry.”

Quinton looked at her. “ _Again_?”

She nodded.

Quattro jumped off the couch, creating a loud bang. “I could eat.”

They headed to the kitchen again, took some snacks, and walked back to Quattro’s room.

After they were done eating, Rio announced, “OK, it’s my turn!”

Finally, her long-awaited turn has arrived. Hmm, who was gonna play as Reginald? Should it be Trey the Momma’s body, Quattro the big bro from the psych ward, or Quinton the animal abuser?

The brothers said nothing.

Rio stood up. “So, who wants to be Reginald?” she pounded her fist. “Speak up- don’t be shy! HEE HEE HEE!” hanging out with these guys would turn _anyone_ into a schizo.

They were gawking at her like there was something on her face.

“This bitch is crazy,” Quattro said.

Looked like she’d have to choose for them. Her choice was obvious- the guy who started this whole mess.

“QUATTRO!” Rio pointed. “Step on up!”

“I’m sorry, brother.” Trey said.

“You’ve met your match.” Quinton stated.

Quattro frowned and took small step towards Rio.

“Let’s go to bed, Reginald!” she screamed.

He shivered in fear.

This was simple- torture the heck outta Quattro while she pretended that he was Reginald. Both of them pissed her off, so it’d be like killing two birds with one stone. The sexual aspect she could do without, but she must admit- her brother was cute. Hot, even. Even hotter than these three. Argh, these stupid brothers were making her look at Reginald in a kinky way!

“ _Forget about all that_ ,” she thought. “ _I’ll turn to normal when I leave this crazy house_.”

Quattro lied on the bed and Rio climbed on top of it. She then lifted her right foot and lightly rubbed it on his erection, going up and down.

“Oh, sis… ooohhhh…”

She tickled his balls with her toe and he giggled in response. Pleasure time was over- when he didn’t see it coming, she pressed down on them. Oh yeah, he _totally_ deserved that.

He squirmed. “What the fuck, bitch?!”

Grr! “That’s ‘Rio’ to you!” she stomped on his balls twice.

“OWW! SHIT!!!” he tossed and turned.

“A-are you OK, brother?” Trey asked.

Quinton was cracking up.

Kicking and beating down on him, Rio yelled, “Take that, Reginald! You big meanie!”

Quattro was crying like a baby. “You’re the one who’s mean!”

Was that right? Well, he hasn’t seen anything yet. Next, she turned him on his back with her foot, got on her knees, wrapped her right hand on his cock, and twisted it.

He got off his back. “AHHHH!!!”

She winced and pushed him back. “Hush, Reginald!” she twisted it again; this time, she held him down with her free hand.

“Ahh…” he sobbed.

The helpless expression on his face was priceless. Staring at it made Rio laugh sadistically and she punched him straight in the face twice.

“DAMN!” Quattro rubbed one of his reddened cheeks.

“He deserves that and more,” said Quinton.

Agreed.

Time for the next set of punishment. Rio trailed her left hand on Quattro’s corresponding nipple and twisted it. He screamed of course, and she twisted it again. His wailing and yelling caused her clit to tingle, but that could wait. She descended her lips on his other nipple and bit down on so hard that blood poured out. The taste of the thick red water rushed into her mouth and she licked and sucked on the nipple.

“Mmm… sis…” he moaned and shivered.

Dang it, he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this! Meh, no biggie. This was really hot too. After the bleeding stopped, she got off his nipple and punched him in the stomach.

“GAH!” he rubbed his tummy.

Her eyes found themselves on his dick and she smirked. She needed it in her soaking wet pussy right now, but she needed to get him hard first. So, Rio wrapped her lips around it and slowly went down.

“Sis, your hot mouth…”

That did it. Rio sucked his dick like a Popsicle and removed her mouth as soon as he turned hard. Then, she positioned her slit on his cock and collapsed on it.

“Oh, Reg… Reg…”

Reginald? She couldn’t bring herself to moan it; she knew that imagining her brother was totally wrong, but was it really? What was the harm in doing it, just this once? It wasn’t like she was gonna act on her fantasy. Uh actually, she never had this fantasy until she came here. Gah, this crazy family was making her have these silly thoughts! They were driving her CRAZY!

Quattro grabbed onto her hips. “Yo, it’s cool, Rio. You can say his name; there’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all have some sick sexual fantasy that we want no one to know. What I mean is, go ahead and let it all go, sis! That’s what we did, and it wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t.” he preached.

“Yeah, he’s right!” Trey agreed.

“I suppose so.” Quinton shrugged. “Sexual fantasies are healthy, no?”

Uh, what the heck was all that about? First of all, this family was insane. Just ‘cause they all had incestuous needs doesn’t mean _she_ did. She was only playing along. Second, it was easy for them to say what they did; they were fantasizing about dead or non-existent people ( or in Quinton’s case, a dead dog), while her brother was still here. How was she gonna face him after this?

Screw it- she’ll deal with that when it comes. Shaking her head, Rio began bouncing up and down on Quattro’s cock. The motions sent earth-shattering vibrations throughout her body, and she had no choice but to call out someone’s name.

“ _Quattro? Brother? Reginald?_ ”

“REGINALD!”

He squeezed on her hips harder. “Yeah, that’s right! I’m Reginald, your brother…”

“ _Thanks for the encouragement_.” As his dick was grinding up and down her silky walls, she tightly closed her eyes and thought about Reginald. Did he have any wet dreams about her? Was his cock as big as Quattro’s? Would he let her see it? And touch it? OK, that was enough questions for now.

Rio twisted her body to get into a perfect angle and her legs started to wobble; she cried out her brother’s name for the final time and came all over Quattro’s waist. He released also, shooting his semen up her chest.

They were tired and sweaty, and Rio fell on Quattro’s chest.

“Do you feel better now, Rio?” he asked, playing in her damp hair.

She smiled. “Yeah, thanks guys… I guess.” she giggled.

“Good. I’m glad.”

“YEA!” Trey cheered like a small child.

“Ha ha, congrats!” Quinton said.

Rio couldn’t help but chuckle. Crazy family.

The group was sitting on the couch a couple of minutes later, still naked, talking about random stuff.

“I guess I should leave…” Rio sounded sad.

“You don’t have to if you don’t wanna,” said Trey.

“Yeah, stay as long as you want!” Quattro insisted.

Quinton sighed. “Guys, don’t you think you’re making her a hostage?”

“No, no it’s fine!” she smiled.

He shrugged. “If you say so.”

“We’re now a happy family!” Trey exclaimed.

A psychotic, freaky family, but a happy one nonetheless.

Quinton laughed. “Ha, I guess we are.”

“So, what should we do now?” Quattro asked. “I mean, we’re still naked-”

Trey suddenly stood up. “Let’s make out like the happy family we are!”

“...”

“...”

“Trey, have you gone mad?” Quinton asked.

Heck yeah.

Quattro laughed in his usual insane way. “Shit, Trey, I’ve gotta watch for you! Are you guys in?”

Duh, these guys were good-looking, and she already slept with all of them one at a time, so why not have all three flavors at once?

“Best believe it!” she answered.

Quinton groaned. “You people are nuts.”

“Was that a ‘yes’?” asked Quattro.

“Of course it was.”

And with that, they cornered Rio and fought for a piece of her body. Their lips, tongues, and hands found their way on Rio’s breasts, shoulders, stomach, neck, legs, pussy and butt. Time flew by as the brothers penetrated her from the front and back, sometimes at the same time.

“What… the… fuck.. are you guys doing to my sister?!” a familiar voice yelled.

Looking towards its direction, it was none other than Reginald. _Crap._

Quattro and Quinton yanked out of Rio’s holes and Trey stopped licking his cum off her side.

“Uh, hi, Reginald…” she waved nervously.

“How’d you get in here?” Quinton was furious.

Her brother looked like he just escaped from a war zone. “Back…” he panted. “window…”

“Damn, that was what I meant to discuss with you.” he said looking at Quattro. “About the broken alarms.”

“Whoops.”

“Whoops” was right. Man, Reginald’s face read _“pissed_ ”. Who could blame him? He just ran into three guys, one of them a known jerk, screwing his sister.

Her brother pointed to her. “Rio, I tried calling you twenty times!!”

She blinked.

“Twenty times?!” Quattro repeated.

“Isn’t that excessive?” Trey asked.

“And when she didn’t answer, you decided to break into our house,” Quinton deducted.

Shark nodded.

“I wasn’t near my phone.”

He then pointed to Quattro. “You… I _knew_ you were still dangerous! How could you and your brothers gang rape my sister?! You stole her innocence!”

“Your sister’s not _that_ innocent,” said Quinton.

“Yeah, she’s a psycho bitch!” Quattro agreed.

Tch!

Clenching his fist, Reginald screamed, “Watch your fuckin’ mouth! Quattro, I’m gonna settle this right here and now! Let’s duel!” he readied his duel disk.

“Dude, I’m in no condition to be dueling…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’m kicking your ass!” Shark rammed straight towards Quattro like… a shark.

He was stopped by Quattro’s leg though. Right where it hurt. Ouch.

“Look, man, I understand how you feel, but you need to calm the fuck down.” Quattro began. “Rio agreed to this; we didn’t force her to do anything.”

“He’s right! I wanted to do this!” _"Not the whole 'family theme' thing, but…"_

Shark was on the ground , grabbing his crotch when he said, “Doesn’t matter. I’m sure you guys pressured her. The poor girl’s probably traumatized.”

He _did_ have a point there. Role playing as someone’s mom, sister, and dog was more than a little scarring. “No, not really. I did it with them of my own free will.”

Her brother recovered and got up. “I don’t believe it! You’re just saying that because they’re here! Don’t worry, sis- I’ll get you justice, starting with him!” he pointed to Quattro.

Ugh, was there something about this house that turned anyone who entered it psycho?! Reginald wasn’t usually _this_ stubborn.

Trey stepped in. “How dare you accuse us of doing such a horrible thing to your sister! Apologize to Quattro right this minute!”

Quattro was surprised. “Trey…”

“Agreed, and we ought to bring _you_ to justice! You unlawfully break into our house and accuse us of a crime without evidence! You’re lucky I’m not planning to sue you for breaking and entering and defamation of character!” Quinton said.

Shark stepped back.

“Shark, if we were using force on your sister, don’t you think she’d be tied and gagged?” asked Quattro. “And we’d be dueling, or have you tied up, or killed, or somethin’? You gotta use your brain, man.”

“ _Wow, he actually sounded sane…_ ”

He massaged the back of his neck. “Uhh… I guess you’re right. I’m sorry, Quattro. You really are a changed man, huh?”

They shook hands.

“Since that’s all cleared up,” Trey began. “why not join us, Shark?”

Her brother took two steps back. “What the fuck did you just ask me?” he said it slowly.

“Trey, this is madness!” Quinton yelled.

“I’m down wit dat. The more the merrier! What’cha say, Shark? We’ll become true pals that way.” Quattro laughed sadistically.

Oh no, Rio was gonna face her fantasy with Reginald head on much sooner than she wanted. Regardless of whether he said yes or no, _a lot_ was on the line… she was totally gonna kill Trey for this...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! So... what'll Shark say? Find out it- ah, WTH? I'll spoil it for ya; he says "yes", of course! Who wouldn't? The details will be explored ( pun intended XD) in the next part, "V Some"! See ya then!


End file.
